


Didn't have to keep it//Wouldn't put ya through it//You could have swept it from you life...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dana has a little secret...





	Didn't have to keep it//Wouldn't put ya through it//You could have swept it from you life...

The weeks after Fliss is brought home wounded are spent almost always at work for many of the women, Dana keeping a secret until she had a chance to take herself to the Doctor, smiling slightly sadly at the result. 

She had spent the weeks since on bed-rest, claiming exhaustion as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do with her results. She knew she would need to tell someone soon either way, she couldn’t face the future alone. 

Finally she had snuck into Fliss’ room when the others were out, curling into Fliss’ side, careful to rest on the side that wasn’t healing, smiling slightly when Fliss moved to stroke her hand over her back, then loop an arm around her waist. 

“You okay Dana?”

“I’ve... got something to tell you...”

Fliss had shifted slightly, grunting with the pain of movement before rolling to look at Dana, reading her nerves and instantly worrying. 

“What is it Sweetheart?”

“I’m pregnant... with.... _his_ baby...”

“Oh darling...”

“I... I want to keep it... for us. For Steph... at least it’ll look like her a little...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes... I... I want us to have children... one day.... why not start now....”

Fliss had smiled softly, kissing Dana gently. 

“You’ve not told anyone yet... have you?”

“No...”

“Tell them tonight.”


End file.
